inuyasha and harry potter
by KIKYO MUST DIE984570
Summary: another year at hogwarts, but this time they have the most interesting defence against the dark class ever! we suck at summarys, we know! read it's much better than our summary!
1. Chapter 1

Ayame: alright, we want to thank everyone in advance for reading and reviewing

Satsuki: ya cause if you don't review, we won't be so nice

Ayame: and you don't want to see us angry.

Satsuki: oh and FYI in this story, Kikyo is dead! **Huzzah!**

Ayame: that's not necessary!

Satsuki: I know but, I like to say HUZZAH!

Ayame: that's not what I meant, what she was trying say is that kags and inu are married and they work for the ministry of magic. Ok! So, on with the story!

Inuyasha and Harry Potter

**Chap 1 **

It was a warm summers night on Privet Drive. Harry was sitting in his window, waiting for Dumbledore, or at least a letter from Dumbledore. He rembered the night before, when he got a letter from the ancient man.

_Flash back:_

Harry was packing his trunk, when his large snowy owl flew through the window with a letter tied to his right foot. Harry instantly recognized the writing as dumbledore's. He opened the letter, it read,

Harry,

I, or a member of the order will be picking you up tomorrow night to take you to kings cross.

I hope your summer was good,

Dumbledore

End flashback

Harry sighed, it was already 9 o'clock and nobody was there for him.

Just then, a large figure swooped down from the sky and landed in front of the house. Two figures jumped off and walked toward the front door, a couple seconds later, Harry heard his aunt petunia scream. Harry pulled out his wand and ran downstairs, where a man with long silver hair and dog-ears and a fairly young woman with long black hair were standing, staring at him.

"ah, Harry. Great to finally meet you. Well come on, what are you waiting for? Get your trunk, we're leaving!" said the woman

"leave? Where to?" Harry asked

" to kings cross of course! Dumbledore sent us to take you!" said the woman, who seemed very excited

" What are you staring at fatso!" yelled the man to uncle Vernon

" what exactly are you?" Harry asked calmly

" I'm a hanyou." The man said, still angry

"w-which would be?" asked Dudley, finally finding the courage to speak.

" Half-demon, Half-human. You don't have a problem with that, do you pudgy?" the man rudely remarked

" Inuyasha, don't be so rude!" the woman said.

" how exactly are we getting there, Brooms?" said harry, who now had now returned with his trunk.

"No, but if you come outside, we'll show you." Said the one named Inuyasha

they walked outside, and harry gasped at what he saw.

**Ayame: Alright! How did you like it!**

**Satsuki: (Singing) I'm blue, if I was green I would die! If I was green I die, if I was green I would die!**

**Ayame: SATSUKI! TURN OFF THE MUSIC! YOUR GIVING ME A HEADACE! **

**Satsuki: (now dancing) Can't stop the music!**

**Ayame: GRRRRR! ALRIGHT NOW I HAVE TO YELL, BUT PLEASE REVIEW, AND WE'LL UPDATE QUICKLY!**

**(now hamster dance comes on)**

**Satsuki: ALRIGHT! TURN IT UP!**

**AYAME! NOOOOOOOOOO!**


	2. Chapter 2

Ayame: Alright! Another chapter, and we want to thank rikuedlover for the review!

Satsuki: **I LOVE NACHOS! WHOOOOOOOO!**

Ayame: I forgot to mention that Satsuki is on a major sugar rush and won't be helping much for this chapter.

Satsuki: **AND SOUR SKITTLES! **

Ayame: good to know Satsuki, alright on with the chapter!

Disclaimer: Ayame: we don't own Inuyasha

Satsuki: **YES WE DO!**

Ayame: No, Satsuki , we don't

Inuyasha an Harry Potter 

**Chap 2**

"whoa! What is that?" Harry exclaimed, pointing to the monster two-tailed cat in front of his aunt and uncles house.

" this, Harry is Kirara (Kilala) she's a two-tailed demon cat. This is Sango," she said pointing to the woman on the cats back, "Miroku," pointing to the monk next to the one named Sango "Shippo" pointing to the kid with the fluffy tail, "Inuyasha, my husband, and I'm Kagome!"

"nice to meet you!" Sango and Miroku at the same time.

"Nice to meet you too." Harry said with a smile.

"alright now that introductions are out of the way, shall we be going?" Inuyasha said.

"right, lets go Harry!" kagome said while she climbed on the cats back, within a few seconds they were high in the air.

About an hour later 

After about an hour of flying (A/N kinda obvious, we know) they landed at kings cross station. Harry instantly recognized a family of red-heads as the weaslys.

" Ron!" Harry bellowed

"hello Harry! How was your summer?" Ron asked with a smile

"honestly Ron, he's been staying with the durslys! How do you think his summer was!" a girls with frizzy brown hair asked.

" Actually hermiony (SP!) it was kinda interesting, dumbledore sent some demons to take me here!" harr said happily

" cough the 'demons' can hear you know" Inuyasha said.

"Right, sorry. Guys this is" Harry was saying until hermiony cut him off

"holy cricket! Your lord Inuyasha and lady kagome!" she screamed

"OWWW! Must you scream so loud?" Inuyasha screamed, holding his ears.

"and please, don't call us lord and lady." Kagome added

"Right, sorry about them, where did the others go?" Harry asked

"they had business elsewhere" kagome said calmly

"and you?" Ron asked

"We are heading to hogwarts with the rest of you" they explained. "now if you'll excuse us" and with that they walked away

At Hogwarts 

Everyone was sitting at there house tables. As dumbledore raised out of his seat the hall went silent.

"hello and welcome back to hogwarts! Now before we start the feast there is a few things I would like to go over. First I would like to announce that in defense against the dark arts this year you will learn how to defend you're selves against demons, which would bring us to our new defense against the dark arts teachers are lord Inuyasha" Inuyasha rose" and his wife, lady kagome" she rose as well. Everyone started to talking at this remark

"you didn't tell me they were here to teach!" Ron said

"didn't know!" Harry said. dumbledore began to speak again

"And filch wants you all to know that the second floor is, once again, off limits. Now let the feast begin!" and with that the food appeared and everyone began to eat

**Ayame: alright another chapter down!**

**Satsuki: and I've been banned from sugar for a week, so no more sugar rushes!**

**Ayame: now please review!**

**A&S: Bye!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ayame: HA-HA! We Rock! Another chapter!**

**Satsuki: Ya! Go Ayame, go Suki, go Ayame, go Suki! BOO-YA!**

**Ayame: thanks to all of our reviewers and dedicated readers!**

**Satsuki: OMG! We haven't been putting up a disclaimer!**

**Ayame: uh-oh! Ok, here's one**

**Disclaimer: sadly, we own neither Inuyasha or Harry potter. That privilege goes to the two greatest authors of our time, Rumiko Takahashi and J.K Rowling, so don't sue us!**

**Ayame: All right then, anything you want to add Suki?**

**Satsuki: Ya, actually. I found out yesterday that I have the power to have a heat-rush!**

**Ayame: a heat rush?**

**Satsuki: Ya, like a sugar-rush, but I got it by eating salsa, so I call it a heat-rush!**

**Ayame: alrighty then! On with the chapter!**

Inuyasha and Harry Potter

**Chap 3**

The great hall was a buzz with talk of the new DADA (defense against the dark arts) teachers. Everyone was excited to have a demon teaching them. What they didn't know is that Inuyasha was secretly listing in on there conversations, **(A/N Ayame: just so you now, the next part was all Satsuki's idea!)**

" Oh my gosh! He's more gorgeous than Lockhart!" fifth year Hufflepuff girl was telling her friends.

"That lady Kagome is SO lucky!" her friend replied

This made Inuyasha smile to himself; he wanted to keep listening when

" HELLO! EARTH TO DOG-BOY!" Kagome said, snapping her fingers in front of his face.

"Huh? Oh, sorry." He said lazily.

"What is up with you? You're not even eating!" **(Satsuki: gasp! Ayame: I know, I know!) **Kagome said, annoyed.

"Nothing, just listening to the students." He replied.

"Well, save it for class. I have a feeling your going to need it tomorrow" she said, turning back to her food

"Why?" he asked, now interested

"We've got Slytherin." She simply said

"Great!" Inuyasha said sarcastily, he went to grab a chicken leg when the food disappeared, and dessert popped up.

**(Satsuki: alright, we could go on with the feast, but we know you want to read about there first class, so here goes!)**

" Alright! We've got DADA today!" Harry said, obviously excited.

" Great! I've been wanting to get started with that subject!" Hermioney replied

"Uh, guys. I hate to burst your bubble, but we've got to take all of our classes today, with Slytherin!" Ron said, very annoyed/frustrated.

"Well, come on! We don't want to be late!" Hermioney said, and they started to walk down the corridor.

"Welcome to defense against the dark arts class! You can just call me kagome." Kagome said (**duh!)**

"And I, Inuyasha!" added Inuyasha.

"Alright, the reason this will be an interesting, and somewhat difficult year is that your type of magic won't work on demons, observe." She pointed a long skinny wand at Inuyasha and yelled, "Stupefy!" the spell disappeared about a foot away from his body.

"Um, professor? If magic won't work on demons, than how do we defeat one?" Hermioney asked.

"I'm glad you asked that miss Granger. No, the type of magic you use will not work on demons, but if you were to use the type of magic that _I_ specialize in, then you can defeat one." Kagome said with a smile.

"What type of magic _do _you specialize in?" a girl from Slytherin asked.

" I am a trained priestess, or Miko, which is what your books will describe it as. And I can use objects such as sutras and rosaries, like the one Inuyasha wears around his neck." She pointed to the necklace around Inuyasha's neck.

"What kind of power can a neckalas have?" Malfoy asked rudely.

This rude remark made Inuyasha growl softly. But he was cut off by kagome.

"I believe a demonstration is in order!" she said with a smile, then turned to Inuyasha.

"No, no do you really want to break our five year record, I mean come on this isn't fair!" Inuyasha pleaded while backing up into a corner.

" Inuyasha, SIT BOY!" she yelled. Inuyasha came pummeling to the ground, which made the whole class screech with laughter, even kagome was giggling. The spell soon wore off, and he got up grumbling.

"Um professor kagome, it says here that a very powerful priestess can shoot purity arrows, is that true?" Hermioney asked, obviously thinking that 'sit' command wasn't very funny.

"Yes my dear, and I can shoot a very powerful purity arrow." Kagome answered.

"Can you show us!" another girl asked.

"Oh, I don't know. Well let's see, do you have class after lunch?" Kagome said with a sigh

"No, sixth years have a break after lunch." Harry said

"Alright then, um, Ronald, can you send this to Dumbledore's office?" she said handing a piece of parchment to Ron, than whispered then password in his ear. "If Dumbledore gives us a thumbs-up, than he'll announce at lunch that you can come and watch! Alright then, class dismissed!" she said with a smile as the rest of the class walked out.

"That went well!" kagome said to Inuyasha after the class was all gone

"Well for you maybe!" Inuyasha snapped back at her. She just giggled and started to get ready for lunch.

**Ayame: All right! Well, I typed this whole thing since Satsuki was too busy watching Finding Nemo!**

**Satsuki: No eating here tonight, Whoo! Eating here tonight, no no no eating here tonight, you're on a diet!**

**Ayame: sigh oh well, please review! Satsuki: (all up in Ayame's face) hey misses grumpy gills!**

**Ayame: GRRRRR! GET AWAY FROM ME! (Slaps her)**

**Satsuki: Ow! Bad squishy! Bad!**

**Ayame: help me!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ayame: Suki! I'm starting the next chapter!**

**Satsuki: go away! I'm watching Beauty and the Beast!**

**Ayame: Miroku wants to see you!**

**Satsuki: Miroku! Where! (Runs into room)**

**Ayame: Ha! I tricked you!**

**Satsuki: that's not funny! You made me miss my favorite part!**

**Ayame: why do you like Beauty and the Beast so much?**

**Satsuki: it's inspiration! I thought we were going to write a beauty and the beast story!**

**Ayame: oh ya! Bring the movie in here!**

**Satsuki: ok! (Runs out of room, ayame locks door behind her)**

**Ayame: ha-ha! Sucker!**

**Satsuki:(bangs on door) hey let me in!**

**Ayame: All right! On with the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: we do not own Inuyasha or Harry potter, so don't sue us!**

Inuyasha and Harry Potter

**Chap 4**

At lunch, everyone was talking about how great there first DADA class was. The Great Hall was loud with the talking and laughing of the students until Dumbledore rose.

"May I have your attention please?" he said in a loud, yet calm voice. "All classes after lunch have been postponed due to a presentation that professors Inuyasha and Kagome are giving in the Quididtch pitch. I advise all of you to go to this presentation, for it will be displaying some of miko magic, along with a battle, if I'm not mistaken" he turned to Inuyasha and Kagome who both nodded " right so, on with the feast!" he said and the food appeared on the tables. Obviously Inuyasha had not been interested it what the students were saying about him, because he had instantly grabbed the food and piled it on his plate.

**(Ayame: again, we don't want to bore you by going on with the feast so were going to skip ahead to the presentation Satsuki: what do mean 'we' I'm locked outside!)**

The students all piled in to the stands in the Quididtch pitch, eager to watch a battle between husband and wife, even Malfoy showed up to watch. Down in the field, kagome was stringing her bow, and Inuyasha adjusting his red kimono.

"You ready?" Inuyasha asked

"Me? You should be asking yourself!" kagome said as she smirked.

"Ha! Funny! But don't worry, if I accidentally kill you, I have the power to bring you back" he said, pulling out Tensiega.

They both walked out on to the pitch.

**Ayame: Ha! We're so evil! Well your going to have to wait for the next chapter! Please review! NO FLAMES! (Loud crash, door falls out frame. Satsuki comes running in)**

**Satsuki: HA! Now I can help you write… YOU FINISHED WITHOUT ME! That's it! (Pulls out red light-saber)**

**Ayame: Bring it on! (Pulls out blue light-saber, both start fighting) uh please review! Bye! (Continues to fight)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ayame: Alright, here's how we figure it.  
Satsuki: we obviously need to finish the demonstration  
Ayame: but we also need to get into the fact that Voldemort is still alive  
Satsuki: and it would be awesome if inu and kags helped to try to defeat him  
Ayame: but of course, Voldemort always has something up his sleeves  
Satsuki: so this is the chapter when his plan is introduced  
Ayame: ok! So here we go  
Disclaimer: Ayame: Sadly, we own neither Harry Potter nor Inuyasha.  
Satsuki: but were working on it!**  
** Inuyasha and Harry Potter  
**

Chap 5  
The couple stepped out on to the Quidditch pitch, instantly, the students cheered. The Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws cheered for kagome, while the Slytherins cheered for Inuyasha. The Gryfindors were kind of a mix between the two.  
The couple went there separate ways. Kagome on the left side of the field, Inuyasha the right, both in ready position, then Luna Lovegood stepped up to the microphone  
"ready, begin!" she yelled into the mic  
instantly, Inuyasha unsheathed Tetsusiega, while kagome drew her bow. She fired, and nearly hit Inuyasha, if he hadn't had jumped out of the way (his amazing jumping abilities made the crowd cheer). She fired again, this time hitting Tetsusiega, reversing its transformation. The crowd cheered.  
"geeze! Are you trying to kill me?" Inuyasha yelled to his wife  
"maybe!" she yelled back, playfully.  
"that's it!" he unsheathed Tojikan (formally owned by fluffy, we'll explain later in the chapter) but kagome instantly shot it out of his hand.  
"how do you do that?" Inuyasha yelled.  
"I've had a lot of free time!" kagome replied.  
"Ya, well so have I! I do have one more trick up my sleeve! I actually figured out how to do this by accident!" he said with a smile. He put his hands together and made a pushing motion, instantly a large beam of demonic energy shot towards kagome.  
"what the- alright if that's the way you want to play!" she mimicked his motion, and Miko energy shot from her hands, the two forces met in the middle, evenly matched. "you're a pretty worthy opponent Dog-Boy!" she said  
"your not so bad yourself!" he said. Soon the two forces exploded in the middle, making the hanyou and Miko go flying.  
"whoa! What was that?" Inuyasha said, but was interrupted by the loud cheering of the students. They both got up and bowed.

* * *

Somewhere dark, cold and eerie  
"My lord, we have located the remains of Onigumo" a woman under a dark green cloak said, kneeling.  
"very good Bellatrix, where are they?" an evil man said.  
"right here my lord" Bellatrix said, handing her lord a dirty pot, covered with sutras.  
The man laughed evilly,  
"now, by bringing back the demon, Naraku, I shall kill Harry Potter, and obtain the sacred jewel, the Shikon no Tama!" he said with another evil laugh. (** Satsuki: Hold me Ayame, I'm scared! Ayame: no way! Get off and let me type!)  
**

* * *

Back at Hogwarts, with Harry Ron and Hermioney   
" That was brilliant! Did you see his swords, they were like fangs!" Ron said, still very excited from the presentation that was given the previous after noon.  
"Ron, you've been talking about it all day! Let it go!" Hermioney said from across table.  
"Come on, we don't want to be late to DADA" Harry said, grabbing his books. They all proceeded out of the library, and toward the dungeons.  
" all right class, today were going to get to business, open your books to chapter one please" kagome said, the class obeyed and opened their books. Inuyasha walked up next to kagome.  
"all right, now today we'll be learning about the Inutasshio (**we don't know how to spell it but Inutasshio was Inu's dad**) bloodline. Now the Inutasshio family is one of the most famous demonic bloodlines of the Feudal Era. Now, does anyone know who started the Inutasshio bloodline?" he said. Hermioney instantly raised her hand  
"Inutasshio?" Malfoy said.  
"thank you for the outburst Malfoy, but yes Inutasshio was the beginning of the Inutasshio bloodline. (**Ayame: go figure! Satsuki: oh, I love that movie!)  
**"now, does any one know anything of Inutasshio?" Inuyasha asked. Hermioney raised her hand again.  
"Ms. Granger?" he said  
"Inutasshio was the fabled lord of the western lands in the fuedel era, he had two sons, the great lord sesshomaru and he had another son, whose name has been lost for generations. the books only refer to him and his companions as 'the shard gathers'"

"is _that_ what they're calling us now?" kagome said with a sigh.

"no duh kagome."inuyasha said.

"Us, professers?' harry said, who was now extremely confused.

"yes, i'm the miko. the slayers name was sango, the monks miroku, the kits shippo and the cat's kirara."

"wait a minute! that would make you the hanyou! your the ones who defeated Naraku!" hermioney said, pointing to the hanyou.

"What did i say about screaming!" inuyasha said, clutching his ears (**ayame:poor inu**!)

"sorry. but what happened to sesshomaru?" she said.

"Sesshomaru was an idiot, who fell in love with a demon who was working with naraku, and was killed by her, which is why i have his swords" he answered

**Ayame: we're going to stop here, sorry to all you fluffy fans out there, please don't flame us**

**Satsuki: i'm one of those fluffy fans! i thought we were working on this together!**

**Ayame: ya and we aggreed on letting my put whatever i want on this chapter!**

**satsuki: SO YOU KILLED OFF FLUFFY!**

**Ayame: basicly.**

**Satsuki:fine, please review, cause were kinda stuck on what should happen next**

Top of Form 1

Bottom of Form 1


	6. authors notes

**Ayame: we're going to formally thank all of our reviewer, since we havn't been**

**Sakura Youkai: i know, sorry about the fluffy thing, but his death will be vital later on in the story!**

**Angel of Mercy: as much fun as the chain-the-evil-people-who-killed-off-sesshomaru-to-the-rock-and-let-the-crow-demons-pick-out-their-livers game sounds, we can't bring fluffy back. I'm sorry! but if he were alive than inu wouldn't have his swords, if inu didn't have his swords than he won't be alble to kill off naraku/voldy. OK!**

**Kirarafoursesons: thanks for the review! i have to put inutaisho in my computers dictionary. a field trip would be cool, but have you looked at a world map latly, a field trip around the world would be great, but lets be reasonable!**

**eliteElite: i love that song too, but i wasn't exactly in the mood for it at that point, first of all, i was trying to type, second of all the speackers were right next to my ears and satsuki had the music plaing full-blast and third of all satsuki's stupid rabbit was chewing on my foot! so, thanks again!**

**inukag101: alright! we're glad you like it!**

**animefanatic-9877: thanks for the review, we're trying our best to keep updating daily**

**Shinomori Kyo: glad you like it, Hermione, ya that looks about right!**

**rikuedlover: i'm glad you think its funny!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Ayame: ENOUGH WITH THE FLUFFY REVIEWS!**

**Satsuki (Along with like 50 other people): BRING FLUFFY BACK! BRING FLUFFY BACK! BRING FLUFFY BACK!**

**Ayame: ALRIGHT! IF YOU SHUT UP I WILL HAVE FLUFFY IN A LATER CHAPTER!**

**Satsuki (and her 'friends'): HUZZAH!**

**Ayame: great, just what this world needs, more of you.**

**Satsuki: this calls for a celebration! Lets turn on my "funky dance party" CD!**

**Group: HUZZAH!**

**Ayame: oh woe is me!**

**WE OWN NOTHING!**

Harry Potter and Inuyasha 

**Chap 7**

"wait a minute! Sesshomaru got killed by the one he loved?" Hermione asked

"that's right. Her name was Kagura, she was under Naraku's curse" Inuyasha replied.

"what a horrible way to end." Hermione said. As evil as she knew Sesshomaru was, she could help but feel sorry for him.

"apparently he thought so too, for his soul still wanders this earth, unable to find peace" (**see! He's Dead but alive! No more flames!) ** Kagome said "in fact we've run into him a couple of times, but he didn't act any different than when he was alive"

"yep, a rude, snobby, pompous fool" Inuyasha said, kagome punched him hard on the back of the head for this rude remark (**Go Kags!) **

"what was that for!"

"for being a rude snobby pompous fool!" She said

"feh! Whatever!"

"class dismissed!"

Ayame: I know it was a super short chapter, but I couldn't take the flames anymore!

**Satsuki: Lets do the Car Wash!**

**Ayame: D-did you say the Car W-wash? YOU KNOW THAT'S MY JAM! (gets up with the other 50 people and starts to dance)**

**Satsuki: WHOO! GO AMY! PLEASE REVIEW!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Ayame: we want to thank all of our reviewers, expecially Kirarafoursesons for giving us the inspieration (did we spell that right?) for this chapter.**

**Satsuki: this one's for you girl!**

**Ayame: anyway, sorry we havn't been updating, we've been on vacation in PA.**

**Satsuki: it had to have been the weirdest vacation we've ever been on.**

**Ayame: and i'm going to tell you right now, six hour plane ride with satsuki is NOT FUN! she keeps on poking me, and when we were watching Inuyasha the movie (i don't go anywhere without it!) she kept changing the langauge. and when i made her stop, she pulled out her headphones and cd player, and started to sing so loud the people behind us were calling in for requests! uh, but it was cool, we saw ghoasts in gettysburg and rode rollercoasters in hershey!**

**Satsuki: the only bad part was that we crashed a rental car (oops!)**

**Ayame: well now that we've bored you enough, on with the chapter!**

**Disclaimer:we own nothing sighs**

* * *

**Inuyasha and Harry Potter**

**Chap 8**

_One week later_

"right! Now that you've writen the japanese characters on the sutra, we must add the magic. so everone clear your minds and focous your magical energy on the sutras like so." Kagome cloased her eyes and picked up the sutra, almost instantly she began to glow a pinkish-white and you could see the energry being transported to the sutra. she opened her eyes and smiled " now you tr-" she was cut off by inuyasha pulling on the back of her shirt "what!" she hissed at him. he pointed to the window, where two whiteorbs were floating outside.

"I think they came early." Inuyasha said.

"perfect" she turned to the class who were all pointing at the orbs and whispering."alright, well i guess you can finish the sutras as homework, class dismissed!" she walked to the window and let the two orbs in. they floated to the front of the room and waited till the class was gone, after which they grew intothere 'true forms'. one of themlooked like a human woman, with black hair brown eyes, and she wore a pink kimono. the other was an older looking man, with long white hair, pointed ears,and had a blue creasant moon on his forehead (no, not fluffy! think of a higher generation.)

"Hello dear! sorry were a little early."the woman said to inuyasha.

"hey mom. by the way, why are you here when you are?" inuyasha replied.

"don't ask questions! just be grateful that we're alowed to come at all!if it weren't for your mother you could be just like everone else and never get to see us again!" the man yelled.

"you don't have to scream at me! we were in the middle of class! you could made better judgement and waited till afterward! now we're going to get stormed with questions!"he yelled back at him.the two continued to argue. the woman (izayo) walked toward kagome.

"how is it that we put up with them?"kagome asked her.

"who knows. anyway, how are you two doing?" izayo asked

"ya, well can't complain. good job, place to sleep, no sign of voldermort, and-" she stoped and looked toward the door "excuse me for a second" she said to izayo. than walked toward the door, she reached her hand out, grabed the air and lifted her hand up, to reveal harry, ron, and hermione."you do know that i can see you with or without the cloak, right?" she said to them.

"uh, we do now professor." ron said nervously. kagome just smiled and turned to the two inuyoukai, who had stoped fighting to see what was going on.

"inutassio, izayo. this is harry potter, ronald weasley, and hermione granger. three of our brightest students." she turned the three kids. "guys, this is-"

"oh my gosh! your-" hermione was saying excidedly

"i swear hermione, you scream and it will be the last thing you ever say!"inuyasha said.

"SIT BOY!" kagome yelled. after some laughing and giggling of the two spirits things got quiet.

"now than, why don't we-" kagome and izayo suddenly froze (and did the pulse thing, like when tensiega wants to revive somthing) . after about half a minute of what looked like staring into space izayosnapped out of it, but kagome blacked out and fell to the ground.

"Kagome!" inuyasha yelled and ran towards her, followed by his parents, than harry ron and hermione.

"what happened?" inutassio said as nealed on the other side of kagome.

"she just fainted, come on lets get her to the hospital wing." izayo said.

* * *

**Ayame: ooh, a cliffy. sorta. thanks to kirarafoursesons again! you helped us get out of writers block!**

**Satsuki: yep, so i thought i'd play a song for you and all of our other reviewers!**

**Ayame: oh no!**

**Radio: Oh i'm a goofy goober ya! your a goofy goober ya! were all goofy goobers ya! goofy goofy goober goobers ya!**

**Satsuki: please review, and maybe i'll play an annoying song for you too!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Ayame: alright! now before we update i need the person who insulted my poor cousin to apologize NOW. i'm not going to say names but you know who you are! and when we ask _nicly_ for no flames we expect our readers to respect us enough to listen to us, so there! and just for that reviewers information YES we do watch inuyasha, every night to be exact! AND we rent them on DVD So HA! oh, and kirara four sesons. don't be so shocked, your ideas rock! ok, usualy suki would say somthing, but she's still crying. so on with the chapter! oh! i forgot to clue some people in, alright izzaio and inutassio are spirts, not alive, the've been visting every month inu and kag every monthsince they moved to kag's time and began to work with the ministry. ok, slowly but surely the peices fall for our hero's this is when _they _learn of voldy's plot! ok! so,_ now_ on with the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: WE OWN NOTHING!**

**Inuyasha and Harry Potter**

**Chap 2**

_In the hospital wing. _

"Alright! I want somebody to explain whats going on! I know from experence that she doesn't faint for just any reason!" the hanyou yelled, very angry.

"calm down! geeze! she fainted, not died!" inutassio yelled back at him.

"BOYS! STOP FIGHTING!" izziyo yelled, really loudly, which shocked the two inuyoukai shut up instantly. "thankyou! now let me explain, you know that i am a priestess, though i've never been trained. it was demonic power that made kagome faint, and it had to have been strong if I could feel it."

"wait a second! your saying that there's some sort of demon on the loose, _here?"_ Harry finally spoke (they were sitting against the wall just watching the "happy" family fight).

"looks like it." izzaiyo said.

"great! just peechy! now, not only do we have to hunt down voldemort, we have to find this demon!" inuyasha said as he plopped into a chair next to kagome's bed.

"hold on! your here to find voldemort!" harry yelled, inuyasha quickly realized that he had said to much. "ah-ha! so thats why dumbledore hired you!"

"yes, yes, now, i'd appreciate it if we keep the noise level down, shes trying to sleep." inuyasha said looking to kagome. inutassio snorted and mumbled somthing. "you do know i can hear you? right dad?" inuyasha said. inutassio stopped and inuyasha (whoa, lota inu's) began to stroke kaogmes hair. izzaiyo walked (or rather floated) towards her son a kneeled next to him, "she'll be alright, i promise." she whispered in his ear. inuyasha smiled weakly and nodded (alright, say it whith me, AWWWWWWW! i love the mother-son moments!)

_A Few Hours later, Kagome's POV_

i opened my eyes, only to see darkness, the only light coming from the two spirts, who were sitting in chairs, sleeping. I looked to my left and saw Harry, Ron and Hermione sleeping in chairs against the wall, on the right side of me, sleeping in a chair, was a sleeping hanyou,

_"myhanyou" _i thought to myself. i pushed myself upright in bed, this sudden movement must of woken inuyasha, because he slowly began to stir. "i-inuyasha" i said when he looked at me, i could see his face light up when he heard my voice, he leaned forward and hugged me. when we broke apart he asked,

"kagome, are you alright? what happed?"he said

"i-inuyasha, i-its naraku, i felt naraku's aura! he's back inuyasha, voldemort brought him back!" kagome was now raising her voice.

"shhhhh! kagome, it's alright, you were just dreaming." inuyasha said

"no! it wasn't a dream!"

"shhhhhhh! your going to wake up everone!"

"inuyasha i swear this is voldemorts doing, please bealeve me!"

"Shhh! i beleave you, actully mother had suspected that this would happen. now go back to sleep ok?" kagome nodded and laid down, but couldn't fall asleep.

* * *

**Ayame: alright, this was difficult to write since suki was crying through most of it, but don't worry, she's over it!**

**Satsuki: SUGAR! SUGAR SUGAR SUGAR!**

**Ayame: unfortunally, the only way i could get her to shut up was to add about a pound of sugar to her oatmeal, oh well. please review and we ask sincerely for NO FLAMES! thank you!**


	10. Chapter 10

Ayame: Oh Kami! We feel so loved! It's so cool that what started out as a stupid vision, has turned into a huge popular thing! Oh, this is so cool! Satsuki, what are you doing? (turns around to see Satsuki doing the YMCA)

Satsuki: Y-M-C-A!

Ayame: uh, I guess old habits break hard. Oh well, on with the chapter!

Disclaimer: We own nothing accept a radio that only seems to play the most annoying songs in the world.

Inuyasha and Harry Potter

Chap 10

_1/2 week later _

"alright, read chapter 10 as homework, and class dismissed." Inuyasha told his class. The class gathered their stuff and walked out. Soon afterward izaiyo stuck her head out of a wall (she's a spirit, so she can walk through walls.) and looked towards her son, whose back was turned to her. She smiled wickedly and crept behind him.

"Boo!" she said, Inuyasha jumped.

"what did you do that for!" he yelled.

"it seemed like the perfect opportunity" she said "kagome been released from the hospital wing yet?"

"yep." Kagome said from the doorway, this made Inuyasha and izaiyo jump.

"kagome! You didn't tell me you got out today!" Inuyasha said.

"I begged, did I miss class?" kagome said

Ayame: don't worry, this isn't the end of the chapter, I just want all of you to know that Satsuki is now blasting the hamster dance in my ears and doing the robot ok I'm done

"ya, I was just about to go to lunch, you coming?" Inuyasha said.

"sure, where's your dad?" kagome said.

"I don't know" they both looked to izaiyo who looked extremely suspicious "mom?"

"now, um it's a funny story you see-"

"mom, where is he?"

"he went to get your brother." She said flatly

"HE WENT WHERE!"

"now, before you get all upset, take into consideration that your brother can be very resourceful, all he needs is a little push."

"and a life" Inuyasha mumbled

"what was that?" Inuyasha just 'feh'ed "I thought so. Plus once dumbledore finishes that potion, we'll all have fully abled bodies and well, I think Sesshomaru could be a huge help."

"I doubt it, come on lets go." All three of them walked out.

Ayame: ok, now it's the end of the chapter.

Satsuki: alright, now, you must recommend this story to 22 of your friends or Sesshomaru and Myoga will do the Macarena on your head.

Ayame: A cookie to anyone who can guess what that's from!

Satsuki: please review. No flames!


	11. Chapter 11

**Ayame: hello! we're back!**

**Satsuki: sorry we havn't been updating, it was registration week!**

**Ayame: ok, i was thinking back to last year, when i first got into inuyasha, and i realized that this story would be nothing without ladysara(darkxangelgirl) because if it wasn't for her, i wouldn't know what inuyasha was. so let's all give a huge cheer for lady!**

**Satsuki: huzzah! thanks girl, you don't know me, but ayame got me into inuyasha, so basicly you got me into inuyasha! ok, so ya thanks again.**

**Ayame: one other thing, in this chapter we're introducing a new character, akuma. she's our friend and she put me in her story, so we're adding her into ours. so um akuma, your in this one! ok now that we've yaked enough, on with the chapter!**

**Inuyasha and Harry Potter**

**Chap. 11**

Kagome and inuyasha slowly walked up the spiral staircase to dumbledoors office.onnce at the top kagome knocked on the door.

"enter" dumbledore said calmly, the couple walked in.

"you wanted to see us professor?" kagome asked.

"yes i did. inuyasha, is your father back?"dumbledore replied.

"i don't think so.i could go check if you'd like?" inuyasha said. as he turned around his mother floated through the wall, follwed by inutassio and sesshomaru. (**satsuki: ya! fluffy's back!)**

"no need, were here." izzaiyo said.sesshomaru scowled at the sight of his brother.inuyasha 'feh'ed as well.

"i don't see why you dragged me here, father." sesshomaru said, turning to inutassio.

"you will in time, come on." he walked toward dumbledore. "professor, this is my eldest, sesshomaru."

"pleased to make you aquantence. now, i have the potion, if you'll follow me."dumbledore said. the three spirts walked towards the back of the room, where a couldren of pinkish powder sat. "but before we do, professor higurashi, i assume you can apparate?" kagome nodded."slendid! then you may go to get the others."

"others?"inuyasha said.

"ya, sango and miroku. plus i'm gonna try to find akuma, ayame and koga." kagome said.

"no way! i'm drawing the line at akuma! we do not need the flea-bags help!"inuyashayelled.

"why not! they helped us when we defeatednaraku the first time!"kagome yelled. knowing that she was right, inuyasha 'feh'ed."hmph! i thought so. now i'll be back in acouple of hours.laters all!" kagome waved then with a loud 'crack!'she dissapered. inuyasha sighed and walked towards the others. where dumbledore blew the powder towards the three, making there translusent bodys become solid. after examining there new bodies izziayo turned to her mate.

"akuma? who is she?" she asked.

"my daughter, she's half wolf." inutassio said.

**with kagome**

there was another loud crack and kagome was in her family's shrine. yumi (i',m naming her mom yumi) jumped at the loud crack and saw her daughter.

"oh, kagome. you almost gave me a heart attack!" yumi said, now looking releaved.

"sorry mom, i meant to end up in the well shrine." kagome replied as she scratched her head.

"thats alright dear, now whats going on? where's inuyasha?"

"he's at hogwarts, and we kinda have an emergancy situation going on right now."

"this has to do with voldemort doesn't it?"

"how did you-"

"i read it in 'the daily profit' you two have been all over it.' yumi said, picking up the news paper and showing her the cover, where ther was a picture of she, inuyasha and harry potter.

"since when do you get the prophit?never mind, i don't have much time, i'm sorry!"

"it's alright dear, just be careful ok?" yumi said, hugging her daughter.

"i will mom, thanks!" kagome said, then she ran to the well shrine.

**fast forward to kaede's village**

kagome walked through the village, and up to a small hut on a hill in the fields, where sango was picking flowers. kagome ran towards her friend, who smiled and greeted her.

"hey kagome! what brings you here?" sango said.

"naraku."

"what?"

"i don't have time to explain, you think kaede could watch the twins for a month?"

"sure, let me get my stuff. miroku's at the river with the boy's i'll meet you there." sango said as she ran in the hut. kagome began to walk towards the river, where miroku and his twin boys, kohaku and kou could be seen.

"miroku!" kagome yelled. he ran towards her, and smiled.

"lady kagome!" miroku said, after kagome had gone through the same convorsation as sango with him, he said "alright, boy's kaedes gonna watch you for a while, daddy's got buisness to take care of. the boys nodded and ran towards kaedes hut. about fifteen minutes later sango was ready to go, and the three walked into the forest to make sure nobody could see them.

"alright, you two hang on to me" they obeyed and there was another crack and all of them dissappered.

**in fornt of the castle of the dog-demons**

"koga! did you hear that?" ayame ran towards her mate. koga nodded.

"let's check it out" he said. the two ran down the stairs to be greeted by akuma.

"what was that crack?" she asked.

"we were about to find out." koga said, all three ran outside and found kagome miroku and sango. "kagome! you've returned!" koga said as he grabbed kagomes hands.

"koga! get offof her!" ayame and akuma yelled. he let go and sighed '_this is what happens when you mate two women' _he thought.

"so, what brings you three here?" akuma asked. kagome explained.

"well, what are we waiting for? let's go!" ayame said, they all joined hands and dissappered with a crack.

* * *

**Ayame: alright! longest chapie so far!a little info, ok akuma is inu's older sister, and mated to koga. ayame is also mated to koga. when sessy died akuma became the lady of the western lands, which is why they live in the castle of the dog-demons. ok now were done**

**Satsuki: please review!**


	12. authors notes again

Ayame: hey yall! We need help and we need it fast! Can anyone think of 3 Japanese boys names and 2 girls names?

**Satsuki: a cookie to the owner of the names we use! **

**Ayame: ok, now to thank our reviewers!**

**Darkxangelgurl: hey lady! Thanks for the reviews!**

**Rebel: thank you! So glad you like it!**

**Everto Angelus: Whoooo! You rock! Thank you for the review!**

**Weeping Wolf: hey Akuma! Thank you for the reviews!**

**Elk: ya, we don't get flames over the shortness, only because we killed off fluffy. Glad you like it!**

**D: thanks, we will**

**Taeniega: um, thanks. Try putting something different in you reviews! Lol**

Vanillafang: lol, fluffy fan I presume. Don't worry, he comes back! 

**Kirarafourseasons: ah, hello our big fan! Thanks again for the ideas!**

**Crazyn'lovinit: very glad you like it!**

**DarkandEvil: we're trying to update quickly, but were kinda stuck**

**Ilikewhitetigers: I like white tigers too! Lol! Very glad you like it!**

**Local-Kagome: rolls eyes, whatever**

**Ashley: YOU ARE A BRAT AND I'D APRECIATE IT IF YOU WOULD SAVE THE DRAMA FOR YOUR MAMA!**

**Lady: you know you and your sister and complete opposites? Thanks again!**

**elightElight:Ya! You Rock! Kikyo needs to go buh bye!**

**Kagome2: Lol! You rock! Thanx!**


End file.
